


Song Lyrics I Made

by AureliousDragonheart



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliousDragonheart/pseuds/AureliousDragonheart
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

How to read the lyrics, and how this book works:  
Okay, so, Cutting Edge Slackers is not a real band. It is simply the name of the band I wished I was the lyricist of. Certain symbols mean certain things in the lyrics. | on both sides of a sentence = something is part of the song, but is not sung. ( on both sides of a sentence before the song = a description of some kind. ( on both sides of a sentence in the lyrics = something sung after the main line.


	2. Solace Of Rejects By Cutting Edge Slackers

(Slow rock and roll song)

We are the solace of rejects, coming out of the dark where we did hide!

We'll comfort all the others, so they may live in pride!

All their hurts and all their pains, we give recompense.

We work so that they may speak out their two cents!

So here come the renegade, here come the rejects, screaming out that "THIS WORLD MAKES NO SENSE!"

As their solace, as their pride, we step forth in our stride! We claim the rejects as our own kind!

Together we stand, together we fall, and though our quest may take us all, we work to make this a better place, we work so rejects can show their face!

So come Heaven or come Hell, in this place we all dwell!

We are the solace of rejects, and we do our job with pride! We are the solace of rejects, confident in our stride!


	3. Fnaf Phone Guy Song By Cutting Edge Slackers

(Fast rock and roll song)

*ring ring* Hello, hello? Is anyone there?

Hi there, I'm the phone guy, and I'll be your guide through this crazy ride! Just listen to me and you won't die!

The Animitronics aren't your friends, they want to rip out your skeleton! So run and hide while you can, or else you'll be stuffed into one of them!

Just keep them out, turn out the lights!

Save power, stay alive!

I'm the Phone Guy, I am your guide!

So just remember, none of them, likes to hide!

They move on their own, no strings attached! Don't believe it, just look at, The Marrionette!

Oh, there's Foxy and Freddy, and Bonnie and Chica, but don't look into the back closet!

Oh crap, you did, you messed up, and now you are, ABOUT TO GET FUCKED!

There's Golden Freddy, alive again! He won't leave you alone my friend!

So just walk away, come back tomorrow, and hope that you, won't feel their sorrow!

Don't look into their eyes, there's something that, they must hide! So, survive until six a.m., and while I'm your guide, you will make friends!

Just remember, we can't cover any losses!

Oh, they seem like monsters, but really they aren't! So just keep them out, and you'll be fine!

Close the doors, turn out the lights, hide as best as you can!

Foxy's claw, you can see it! Freddy's song, you can hear it, Chica's cupcakes, you can smell them, Bonnie's guitar, you can feel it!

So close the door, turn out the lights, just try to hide! Hopefully, you will survive!

That's it, I'm through, I'm no longer your guide! Tutorial is over, IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL FRIGHTS!

Oh, Freddy's hiding right outside, taking your power down! Chica is walking down the hall, Bonnie right behind her! You forgot about the music box, the Puppet is coming! Foxy is in his den, waiting for the chance to strike!

So close and lock the doors, turn out the lights! Don't look in the camera's, they're filled with lots of frights!

Look at the time it's six a.m., I can't wait until you come back again!


	4. Sans VS Disbelief Papyrus Rap By Cutting Edge Slackers

Sans: Come on now pal, you don't stand a chance, not in this song and dance! I'm the OSJ, the original skele-judge, and I've been doin' this for ages! Sure, you have at least three stages, but I leaf off the pages! So take another step and you'll half a bad time!

Disbelief Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! That was a cute little pun, and I hope you had fun, because I'M JUMPING IN WITH MY GUN! You dare attack me, fool? I'll make sure that I rule, as I'm the definition of cool! At the end of the fight, you'll be crying yourself to sleep tonight!

Sans: Wow that was harsh, but you'll burn while I march by, gaster blasters locked and loaded, you'll wish you had never been coded, you're gonna get demoted! So bring it on, I'll make sure you burn in Hell, cause it ain't from Heaven that you fell!

Disbelief Papyrus: I didn't wanna hurt 'cha, but you're just asking for an ass kicking, so I'll make you eat your words! NYEH HEH HEH! I'm on the attack, making you pedal backwards! I'll make you fall down to hell, and I'll just be feeling swell!

Sans: Was that supposed to be a threat? If so, it's not being well met! I'll make you the new Jango Fete, 'cause you'll lose your head and be left for dead!

Both: Get any closer, you'll be dead where you stand! I'm the greatest skeleton in the land, so bring it on and burn in hell! You aren't gonna be happy with where you fell! Yeah, this battle goes on forever, but I'm chill just burning together! So look deep inside my eyesockets, with my hands shoved in my pockets, it's a beautiful day to die!


	5. Waltz Of The Night Queen By Cutting Edge Slackers

She's the queen of the night, and she lock you away! She's the queen of the night, and she's here to say: "I have no mercy, for those in my way!" Yeah, it's the waltz of the night queen, your life is in her hands, I doubt you'll survive!

Oh, dance a pretty little waltz, trying to impress, but hidden in her dress is a demon! Do the waltz of the night queen, your life is in her hands, I doubt you'll survive!

So do the tango with her as best as you can, I doubt she'll let you go! So just dance with her, yeah, go with the flow! Oh, she'll keep you all to herself! Forget about your freedom, you're her doll on the shelf!

Oh, do the waltz of the night queen, your life is in her hands, mercy is gone, I doubt you'll survive! Do the waltz! Of! The! Night! Queen!


	6. Hiding Nightmares By Cutting Edge Slackers

(Heavy Metal song)

Nightmares! Hiding! Popping out where you least expect them! Coming after you with such a vengeance!

You try to run, but when you think you're safe, they come again! SO! Keep running, moving, screaming, you can't escape your hiding nightmares!

Just like wolves that are hunting, your mind sinks its teeth deep into your soul, shoving nightmares into your dreams!

Let the fear consume you and keep pushing them away! Face your hiding nightmares! Face them if you dare! Your nightmares are hiding (are you find them?), so get ready to SCREAM!

HIDING NIGHTMARES! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NIGHTMARES HIDING! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

YOUR NIGHTMARES ARE COMING FOR YOU! H-H-H-H-Hiding Nightmares! (Sleep fitful dreams!)


	7. Lion's Share By Cutting Edge Slackers

(Speedy rock and roll song)

|Fading Lion's Roar| We're the masters of the beasts! We're the demons of hell, and now we will feast! We take the lion's share! (No, we don't care!)

Yeah, now you're in our land, so grovel and bow! Give us everything you've got, OR WE'LL MAKE YOUR BODIES DROP!

Yeah, rulers of the beasts (Thats who we are!), and now we'll feast! We'll take the lion's share! |Loud lion roar| THE LION'S SHARE! YEAH, L-L-LION'S SHAAAARE!


	8. Everyone's An Atlas By Cutting Edge Slackers

(Heavy Metal song inspired by Greek mythos.)

|A guttural yell echoes, and the sound of creaking bones comes in.| We hold up the sky above us! Push down on the ground below us! We are Atlases, keeping our heads held high! Though life may be unfair, we still will not be scared! YEAH EVERYONE'S AN ATLAS, HOLDING UP THEIR SKIES! So what if we're a bit rebellious! (Everybody is!) We're all Atlases, keeping the world together! ATLASES, WE PUSH DOWN ON THE GROUND BELOW US, PUMMEL IT INTO DUST! 'CAUSE WE'RE THE TITAND KEEPIN' HE WORLD FROM BREAKIN' APART! WE'RE ALL ATLASES! We hold up our own SKIES, and we're redusing to lay down and die! EVERYONE'S AN ATLAAASSS!!!!!!!


	9. Lost Dreamers By Cutting Edge Slackers

(Partially inspired by Spy Kids 2, but unrelated to the movie) (Heavy metal song)

Where are we? I don't know! What are we? Lost! Who are we? The lost dreamers! Our dreams were lost, now so are we! We gave up hope, now we've been forgotten! A figure in black appears, and speaks to all of us! "Welcome, lost dreamers! I'm someone you can trust! Don't fear, don't despair, though you think that you must! You may have given up hope, but come with me, and you'll see what could easily be!" All of us stood and followed the figure, our hearts filled with distrust! The figure led us to a cave that showed us what could've been, had our dreams not been forgotten! We turned to the figure, but they were already gone! Our dreams are lost and now so are we! We're the lost dreamers! L-l-l-l-l-l-lost dreamers! Looooooooooooooosssst Dreamers!


	10. Fake Smile by Cutting Edge Slackers

(Slow, waltz-like rock and roll style song.)

It's a horrible day.

I get up, put my clothes on, get my fake smile ready, and head out to work. I look at the people I pass by, smiling my false grin, but in reality, I don't care!

Smile at the world, and it'll smile back! What kind of bullshit is that? I hate my life, I hate the world, I hate everything and everyone! But still every day, I put on my fake smile, make others feel they're worthwhile, as I grin like a crocodile!

So I use my fake smiles, popping them out like cheap candy, make the people around believe that I feel dandy! Keep your fake smile on, the end won't be long, fool them into thinking you are strong, don't let them know that they are wrong! Fake smiles! Worthwhile! Just keep your fake smile on! Don't get pulled into their happy little world! Your sanity will come unfurled! Fake smiles make the world keep a' turning! So I'll keep my crocodile grin on! Oooooohhhhhh!!!!!! Fake Smiles!


	11. Isle Of Madness by Cutting Edge Slackers

(Partially inspired by Spy Kids 2: Isle of Lost Dreams End Credits Song, but unrelated to the movie) (Rock and roll style song)

Who? What? When? Where? Why? Are the questions we all ask! Come a bit closer and see our masks! This is the isle of, isle of! Isle of, Isle of! MADNESS! We're all crazy here, so be filled with fear! (We love laughing at your tears!) We'll destroy all that you hold dear! We delight in making everyone scream! This is the isle of, isle of! Isle of, Isle of! Madness! Who? (The crazy people!) What? (Insanity!) When? (As soon as possible!) Where? (The Isle of Madness!) and why? (Because we're all mad here!) This is the Isle of Madness, and we're all crazy here! So let your fear consume your mind, as spirit chains begin to bind! Yeah it's the isle of, isle of! Isle of, Isle of! ISLE OF, ISLE OF! MADNESS! Hahahaha!


	12. Isle Of Madness by Cutting Edge Slackers

(Partially inspired by Spy Kids 2: Isle of Lost Dreams End Credits Song, but unrelated to the movie) (Rock and roll style song)

Who? What? When? Where? Why? Are the questions we all ask! Come a bit closer and see our masks! This is the isle of, isle of! Isle of, Isle of! MADNESS! We're all crazy here, so be filled with fear! (We love laughing at your tears!) We'll destroy all that you hold dear! We delight in making everyone scream! This is the isle of, isle of! Isle of, Isle of! Madness! Who? (The crazy people!) What? (Insanity!) When? (As soon as possible!) Where? (The Isle of Madness!) and why? (Because we're all mad here!) This is the Isle of Madness, and we're all crazy here! So let your fear consume your mind, as spirit chains begin to bind! Yeah it's the isle of, isle of! Isle of, Isle of! ISLE OF, ISLE OF! MADNESS! Hahahaha!


	13. Joker Smiles By Cutting Edge Slackers

(Partially inspired by Stephen King's IT, but unrelated to the movies or book.) (Heavy metal style song.)

HAHAHAHAHA! Aw, don't frown, the jester is here, bringing fun, games, jokes and smiles! Just don't forget, THE SMILE IS AN ACT! Joker smiles, hiding all that's vile! Grinning like a crocodile, and all the while! I'm a monster, creeping closer to the surface of my smile! Step a little closer and I'll make you regret inviting me to this place! Yeah, I got a Joker Smile, grinning like a crocodile! Joker! J-J-J-J-Joker! JOKER SMILE! HAHAHAHAHA! Joking! Smile! Creeping! Closer! HEH! HEH! (Joker Smiles!)


	14. Dreams: Rejected. By Cutting Edge Slackers

(Rock and roll style song.)

I went to a friend's place today, told them 'bout my dreams, here's what they told me: "Man you're never gonna make it! You don't stand a chance!" My dreams were rejected, but I'm gonna prove them wrong! I'll rise up, sing a song, show them that I'm determined and strong! I went to a studio today, showed them the work my friends and I did, told the folks there my dream, and here is what they said: "We admit you have talent and skill, but you're never gonna make it! There are to many people out there you just can't beat, so go home and rethink your life!" My dream was rejected, and now I'm pissed! This chance I may have missed, but I'll keep working, no matter what! My friends and I, we'll prove them all wrong, show them our songs are still strong! Yeah, our dreams were rejected, but we'll still work hard! Rejected! Dreams! Don't matter to us! 'Cause we'll just move forward, make our own path! So what if the odds are against us? We don't care, we'll just have fun! WOOHOO! We dream rejected dreams, but we don't worry about the odds, because WE! ARE! MAKING! OUR! OWN! PATH! So what if we're riff raff? Our dreams were rejected, but! WE DON'T CARE! So to you dreamers out there, with your rejected dreams, and your family and friends tearing at your mental seams! To you I leave this message GO DREAM YOUR OWN DREAMS! (Dream well, and make your own path!)


	15. What The Fuck Is This: A parody of What's This from Nightmare Before Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sung to the tune of What's This from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

What's this, a bitch? Who is this stupid whore? What are you living for? What's this? I can't believe my eyes! Fuck off, that doesn't go with your god damn eyes! Am I fucking high? What's this? What's this?! There's something very wrong! What's this? These bitches call these things songs? What's this? The streets are lined with little whores fucking, everybody seems so daffy, I'm sure as hell not happy! WHAT IS THIS?! What's this?! These bitches throwing makeup instead of throwing hands, they're busy sucking dick, and absolutely no one's sick! There's cum on every wall, oh I can't believe my eyes! And in my gut, I feel the disgust coming from inside! Oh look, what's this, they're wearing the same dress? So not unique, completely uninspired! They're gathering 'round to have an orgy, having sex right by the fire, what's this? What's this, in here, they have a couple chains, how boring, and who would ever think, and how, they've chained up so many little things, they have bondage tapes with rings, and there's a frown on everyone! So, now, correct me if I'm wrong, this looks so dumb, this looks so dumb, could it be that I'm in hell? What's this? Oh my, what's this, these bitches are asleep? But look, there's so many dildos underneath! So many different shapes and sizes, but none of them that big, they're so secure in their cozy little beds, what's this! The fun, it is all missing, and the free stuff can't be found, and in their place there seems to be extreme sadness all around! Instead of moans, I swear I hear tears in the air! The disgusting smell of shit and piss is absolutely everywhere! gag The sights, the sounds, they're everywhere and all around! I've never felt so sick before, this filled place inside me is hollowing out, I simply have had enough! I hate it, oh I hate it, I want to burn it down! I don't want to know, don't want what this place is I have found! What! Is! This!


	16. Invisible by Cutting Edge Slackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inspirational, piano-ballad-esque song.

I'm invisible, not able to be seen! Nobody ever cares for me.... I'm..... Invisible, unable to be found. Pressed down, by the crowd, that is always around me. I've tried so hard, I've done my best to pass every test, but nobody can see me, because I'm...... Invisible.  
[1:10 AM]  
My dreams pushed down, my life sad and lonely, unable to be heard........ I'm just another one of the crowd, wishing I could fly away like a bird.....  
[1:12 AM]  
But I can't! I'm shackled down to the earth by these chains of regret and pain! I'm surrounded by darkness, without even a flame to guide my way!  
[1:12 AM]  
Yes I'm invisible! Unable to be found! Invisible, I never make a sound!

1

1  
[1:13 AM]  
Invisible, like the light on a stark white wall! Invisible, just like the wind!  
[1:14 AM]  
I cant be seen or heard or felt, I'm just invisible!  
[1:15 AM]  
Invisible....... That's....... All I am...... Invisible........ In.vis.i.ble.  
[1:18 AM]  
But then one day, this person I'd never met! Came up to me and said! 'Hey there, nice to meet you, why don't we be friends? I know what it's like, I was once like you, another grain of sand, another drop of the rain, another invisible person! But not anymore! You and I, we can be! Invisible! But no longer alone!' I was so damn shocked, I didn't know what to say, the only thing that escaped my lips was a quick little gasp of 'Okay', I was no longer invisible! Yes, I'd finally been seen! Invisible! That is no longer me! Invisible! I'll find someone else to carry this hope to! Invisible! Yes, THAT'S WHAT I ONCE WAS!  
[1:18 AM]  
INVISIBLE! BUT NOT ANYMORE!


End file.
